


My Time In The Cage

by Bam4Me



Series: Grandma Natasha's Boys [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ageplay, Big Brother!Clint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grandma!Natasha, Kitten!Tony, Little!Tony, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Puppy!Clint, kitten play, little!Clint, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Tony was a little, and Clint was a puppy. Natasha was ready for those times. Her boys would always be her boys, no matter what, and any and all changes should be welcomed as the development that they are.</p>
<p>But, what does a Grandma do when no one told her they didn't feel like the sub she was treating them as? Well, she can hold on and hope for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Time In The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is shit, just go with it.
> 
> Also, I lied. I now have several other fics planned for this series, and they are all adorable.
> 
> Ugh.

Natasha heard the elevator to her floor open up before she saw anyone. Jarvis had told her that Pepper was looking for Tony, though, and she was sitting on the couch, lower lip between her teeth and looking unsure of herself for once.

 

“Where’s Tony?”

 

Natasha looked away guiltily, “Was he supposed to be at a meeting today?”

 

Pepper took a good look at her and sat next to the other woman on the couch, “No, it’s wasn’t mandatory. I was only curious because he said he wanted to be at this one. He doesn’t usually miss out on things he’s been looking forward to.”

 

Natasha let out a tiny relived sigh, nodding, “Oh good. He wasn’t in any shape to go to that meeting then. Nothing short of an Avengers emergency could have pulled him out today. Well, other than our safewords, but I don’t like using those on him, makes him upset.”

 

Pepper nodded, looking around the mostly empty apartment. “Where is he, by the way?”

 

Natasha let out another calming breath, pointing to the baby monitor on the coffee table. They didn’t need it, of course, but it was for emergencies. Jarvis had experienced power failures before, and Natasha found the monitor to be like extra padding. You don’t need it, but it’s nice to have. Pepper leaned forward and heard the soft tones of Clint speaking in a childish voice through it. She could ask Jarvis to open a channel between them and the subs, but she didn’t want it to be so loud in case it disturbed them. Besides that, Jarvis was required to tell Tony if someone asked to listen in on any of his conversations, but the baby monitors were free reign.

 

 “He’s in the cage right now. He seemed grumpy enough about it to not want anyone but Clint right now. You know how subs can be, sometimes any and every Dom(me) in the room is their enemy.”

 

She paused, making an odd face before turning back to Pepper, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t assume anything like that. Are you a Domme?”

 

“Domina. I always liked that word better. Tony and I were not compatible, though.”

 

Natasha nodded, “May I ask why?”

 

Pepper shrugged, “I guess I always wanted a service sub. Tony is anything but. I’m a service Domina, and he’s a pet/little classification. Not even a brat, either. I like handing out spankings way too much for me to ever be fair to him.”

 

Natasha smiled, “I can’t say I’m sorry that you didn’t try. I love that damn kitten so much, and the little too. I can’t help but feel jealous at just the idea of you having him and not me.”

 

Pepper let a fond smile come over her face before standing, “I think we should go check up on that precious kitten now. I just want to say a quick hello before I go.”

 

Pepper knew Natasha’s rules by now. Just because Tony or Clint were being punished, doesn’t mean they were denied social interaction. Hell, pretty much the only thing that Tony _was_ actually denied, was free movement, and even then, it was only restricted to the cage, which, like most things in his and Clint’s regular play, had safety mechanisms built into it. He could easily tug the release on his mitts, slip out of those and get the cage door released in under fifteen seconds in an emergency. Or if Jarvis wasn’t unavailable, he could just ask him to do it. He wasn’t allowed television unless it was an extended punishment lasting over two hours, and he could ask Clint or Natasha for things as time went on.

 

For Clint, punishment usually consisted of the time out rug, but the rules were largely the same. The only real difference was that their different designations made them respond better to different things.

 

When the two women came into the room, Tony was sulking in the cage, laying down on his stomach with his head on one of Clint’s hands. Clint was still softly talking to him, but Tony quickly got up and turned away from the entrance of the room when he saw meanie Grandma and Pepper standing there. He didn’t need to deal with their rudeness right now.

 

Natasha didn’t scold him for that like she would have had he been out, though. That’s what the cage and the time out rug were for, to strop in a friendly, tantrum safe envoirment.

 

It’s what separated the cage and the time out rug, from a five minute time out in the corner. A five minute time out in the corner, was for when they did something wrong, and were in trouble, but would most likely be okay and ready to come out by the end of it.

 

The cage and time out rug, were for at least an hour of safe space time, where they could tantrum to their hearts content, while feeling safe and looked after all at once. They were only actually fifteen minutes into cage time right now, and Tony usually didn’t calm down till the forty-five minute marker.

 

Until that time, it was usually best for dominant personalities to stay clear for the time being.

 

“Hey, Tones. Hi baby kitten, you wanna look at Auntie Pepper for a second?” Pepper cooed into the cage, hoping she could at least turn him a little less sour right now.

 

Tony did turn a little, looking up at Pepper with distrust, “Cage done, now?”

 

His words were far away, as if he had to think too hard to get them out, which made sense since he was so non-verbal in this headspace, but like any Tony Stark, even the little and the kitten tended to speak their mind when upset about something. “I’m sorry, kitten, you’re not done with time out yet.”

 

Tony lay down again with a sigh, putting his head back on Clint’s hand where the little was laying near the bars now, looking into Clint’s eyes with a longing. A longing to be free like the maker meant him to be, and not caged. He should write a book about this once he got out. _My Time In The Cage_ an autobiography of Tony’s time in hell. He let out another sigh, his words coming out breathy. “Oh. Not good.”

 

Natasha’s face fell, looking slightly distressed. Whatever had caused Tony’s upset that morning, must have been bad, cause normally he at least understood why he was being punished. Maybe he really was so deep in his head right now.

 

“Tones, can you tell Grandma what colour you’re feeling right now?” Normally she would ask for any preferred safeword that Tony might want to give to her, but Tony always responded best to colours when deep in headspace.

 

Tony scrunched up his face, and Natasha had to put a hand on Clint’s shoulder when it made the blonde stop breathing, worried about his kitten. “Yellow.”

 

Natasha nodded, looking worried. She gently guided Clint off the floor, nudging him towards Pepper, “Can you take him and go get Steve and Bucky? They’ve been helping me acclimate Tony into being little around them after we found out that’s where he naturally gravitates to them. Tell them that Tony is flitting between subspaces and upset about something.”

 

Pepper nodded, taking Clint’s hand in hers when he gave her an almost scared look. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Don’t worry, Clint, Tony is going to be okay. Sometimes we just have icky days.”

 

She may not be a caregiver Domme, but that didn’t mean she didn’t know how to take care of a pet or little that needed her attention for the moment. She was verse in that case.

 

When she got back upstairs, Bucky standing next to her with Clint on his hip and Steve coming straight in to find Tony, Tony and Natasha were sitting on the couch now, Tony with a pacifier in his mouth and his head against Natasha’s chest, looking confused. Bucky set Clint down on the couch next to his little brother and knelt next to Steve, who was holding Tony’s head in his hands.

 

They didn’t say anything for a while, just sitting in the silence while Clint cuddled up to Tony and everyone else tried to help.

 

“Tony, why does you feel ick?” Tony looked over at Clint, who looked so damn curious right now, and shrugged.

 

“Don’t know, birdy, I woke up ick.”

 

Clint nodded at the travesty. He’d woken up feeling ick before too. Phil usually helped, and if he couldn’t, Natasha did. One or the other always did the trick. “I feel ick sometimes too.”

 

Tony nodded, settling back against Natasha, facing Clint’s direction before pulling the paci out, “Clint, why’s you feel ick, sometimes?”

 

Clint thought hard on that for a moment, nose scrunched up, “Adult stuffs.”

 

Tony nodded solemnly, putting his paci back in. Being an adult was hard. “That’s not my ick right now though.”

 

Clint nodded, “You got upset in your tummy?”

 

Tony nodded, “Little bit. But that’s not my ick.”

 

Natasha’s voice was soft between them, as if trying not to disturb them, but unable to keep quiet. “Baby, is your ick because you’re not a kitten right now? I know, you’ve always been a little too, but maybe the ick is because, for once, being a little seems more important?”

 

Tony couldn’t even help himself. The tears welled up before he even had a chance to try and stop them, making Tony rub at them tiredly, nodding the whole way.

 

Clint made an upset noise, reaching out for Tony’s –no longer mitt covered- hand, leaning in so he could join his and Natasha’s cuddle. “That’s silly, little brother!”

 

“Clint, don’t-“

 

“No no, it’s silly, Gramma! Remember when I first found my puppy side? Remember how upset I was when I wanted to be a pup lots and lots after I found it?”

 

Tony nodded, looking up at him through wet eyes, “Y-yeah, you was,” he hiccupped, “was a not nice puppy. You pulled my ears and took my toys. It was mean.”

 

Clint nodded, looking sad, “I know, Tony, I’m sorry. But, that’s not my point. Now, I’m just as much of a little now, as I was before I found my puppy. But, you need to be little and little, lots and lots, and then it’ll even itself out.”

 

Tony nodded for a few seconds before more tears came up, “But what if I want to be little lots and lots, Clint?”

 

Clint shrugged, “Then I have a little brother now, to stay forever.”

 

That did seem like a good enough answer for the little, who let Steve, Bucky and Clint lead him off to the playroom for a nice afternoon until bedtime later on that night. Pepper left while the little ones were distracted, leaving Tony to his regular caregivers. Natasha didn’t often leave her sub’s care to other’s, but she was trying to train Steve and Bucky to be in charge of the submissive side of him that came out most around them.

 

He probably would be more little with them now days, but she had no doubt that Grandma Natasha would still be needed.

 

The next morning when she woke up, Bruce was already getting dressed while trying to tame Tony’s loose wet curls in the entrance to the bathroom. It wasn’t often that Bruce interacted with Tony’s submissive sides, but he had a fondness for cleaning and feeding him, and Natasha appreciated that. She still had some slight issues touching others when naked, and they probably wouldn’t be going away any time soon.

 

But, of course, like usual, Tony preened under Bruce’s attention, excitable in his hands while the other man made him sit still for him.

 

Tony bounded up to her, all elbows and soft sweats that Bruce had dressed him in, pawing at the drawer she kept his mitts and knee pads in, looking at her expectantly.

 

Oh yes. Grandma was still very much needed.


End file.
